


Life After Death

by vegaisthesound



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Limbo, Death and Resurrection, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegaisthesound/pseuds/vegaisthesound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law is a death god who puts corpses back together after they've suffered violent deaths before sending them on to the afterlife. Kid is one such corpse, who happens to wake up during the reconstruction process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for detailed gory descriptions ahead

Law picked his way lightly over the rubble, heading towards his next target. He had already dealt with a dozen bodies left by this battle, and there were dozens more for him to attend. Not that it would be any trouble. He was well used to haunting the torn up aftermaths of horrible accidents and massacres, seeking out the mutilated remains of the dead from their final resting places on earth. In the limbo between worlds the passage of time was meaningless, but he would still be busy for a while. 

After climbing over another large section of collapsed wall, Law spotted the corpse he was looking for. It was sprawled face down in a pool of blood—presumably its own—and he rolled it over with a shove of his boot, assessing the damage with a cursory once-over. 

The body was bare from the waist up, deathly pale and smeared with blood. Red hair darkened with sweat and grime framed a face set with dull, sightless eyes. Law paid little heed to the gruesome appearance however, focusing instead on the traumatic injury that had likely caused the man's death: one arm had been almost completely blasted off at the shoulder, leaving behind a useless limb and a wet red mess surrounding the shattered remains of his humerus. The brachial artery was obliterated; without doubt the man had bled out in seconds.

Law knelt at the corpse's side and took out a scalpel to begin cutting away the damaged flesh from the bone, meticulously picking out any white bone splinters and setting them aside. Once the wound had been deconstructed, he laid aside the knife and started the process of reassembly. He used his devil's fruit ability to find the pieces of bone that had been blown out of the arm entirely, calling them to his hand with an effortless flex of will. Each fragment was returned to its original place, fitting seamlessly into the break. From the marrow to the outer membrane of connective tissue, the bone was eventually reconstructed back to its complete form. 

He was just beginning to reattach bits of muscle fiber when the corpse spoke.

“Are you an angel?” the dead man croaked. 

Law glanced up from his work. It had been a very long time since a mortal had woken up in the middle of reassembly. No matter how much he sliced and rearranged their flesh and bones, it wasn't as if the dead could feel it. It didn't surprise him though, he had seen stranger things happen. The man was struggling to keep his eyes open, yet still managed to fix Law with an unwavering stare that was bright with awareness. 

“Yes,” Law lied. 

He supposed he did appear rather otherworldly to mortals, although he had never bothered to ask one what it thought of him before. He found them quite dull, not to mention extraordinarily clumsy—they were always coming up with new ridiculous ways to die. Considering the circumstances he could see how this one would mistake him for something else. In truth, his vocation was much more important than those over-glorified lapdogs they called “angels,” and there weren't many others who could do what he did. Humans tended to gloss over many of the details of life after death, so if angels were an easier concept for this man to understand, Law wouldn't bother to correct him. 

“Then... I'm dead?”

“Yes, technically speaking.” Not a complete lie, but the connection between the world of mortals, death, resurrection, and the afterlife was simply too much trouble to explain to some random human.

The dead man let his eyes fall shut, either he had nothing to say about that or he was too exhausted to continue speaking, and Law returned to piecing the mangled arm back together.

He worked methodically, layering the reformed bone with muscle and skin, guiding veins and nerves through the flesh with a deftness that came from eons of experience, until the arm was made whole again. In time it would completely regain its original level of functioning, and anyone who looked at it now would never be able to tell where the fatal wound had been; it was as if it had never existed. Law smoothed a hand over the cold limb to confirm that everything was back in its correct place. It twitched in response to the touch, and he stroked it again just for the sake of feeling something in motion. The bodies he worked on tended to stay still.

The man shuddered, and Law sat back to get a better look at his face. Those eyes were open again, glaring up at the sky. He didn't appear to be dead at all now, though Law knew that his heart wasn't beating, and could see his chest wasn't rising to take in breath. However, if he continued to progress at this rate, that could very well change.

He wondered idly if it was somehow significant that this one woke up early; perhaps this man could somehow be clinging to the cusp of life and death, or maybe he had an exceptionally strong spirit that was well-suited to enduring the passage between worlds. 

_How curious._

As he watched, the man suddenly looked back at him, “My crew. What happened to them?” his voice was strained.

Law had no idea who this human was talking about or whether they were dead or alive, nor did he care to find out. He was only here to put the pieces back together and send them on their way.

The man tried again, “If they're dead, just tell me.” 

Law decided to simply ignore the question, and turned his attention back to examining the body for any other grievous injuries. Apart from the arm, the man had died remarkably unscathed besides some minor scrapes and bruises, and Law deemed him intact enough to make it into the next world.

“Hey, answer me, asshole!” A hand suddenly reached up and grabbed weakly at his wrist, and the contact sent a jolt of sensation up his entire arm. Law couldn't remember the last time someone had insulted him, let alone touched him. It had certainly never happened with a corpse before, and even among his fellow deities he was considered a bit strange and off-putting for mucking around with human parts in his “Room” all the time. His reputation had never bothered him, he preferred to work alone without interference, although the lack of social interaction did lead to a certain kind of tedium.

But now this anomaly was disturbing his routine.

Law shook off the hand with a flick of his wrist and leaned over the man to look directly into his eyes. The mortal didn't flinch, in fact he seemed to be gaining strength back with every passing moment. Soon he might be able do more than move his arm.

“What is your name, human?”

The man glowered at him, answering only after some obvious deliberation, “Eustass Kid.”

“Eustass Kid,” Law repeated, testing out the sound, “It has been a long time since anyone dared to speak to me as you just have.”

“Am I supposed to give a shit? If you know what happened to my crew you better tell me right the fuck now before I bash your fucking angel face in.” It was an empty threat at the moment, but Kid's body was starting to tremble, and his fists were already flexing restlessly as he fought to control his limbs.

“Calm yourself. It does not matter where they are now, you will see them again once you pass into the afterlife.” Law brushed his knuckles lightly against Kid's rigid jaw in what he thought would be a reassuring gesture and the man jerked his face away, far from calm. 

“Fuck you,” Kid snapped, now shaking with the effort to move. Law caught his chin with one hand, forcing Kid to meet his eyes despite his attempts to twist out of the grip.

“I do not believe you fully understand the situation you're in, Eustass Kid. It would be unwise to struggle.” That only seemed to infuriate him further, and Law watched with growing amusement as the mortal did the exact opposite of what he was told. 

Kid's arms and legs were coming alive in fitful spasms, so Law decided to act now to keep the man in place. He released his grasp on Kid's chin, and before Kid had a chance to realize he was free Law was already moving to hold down his shoulders and bringing a knee up and over Kid's waist before sitting down primly astride his abdomen.

Kid bared his teeth in a warning snarl, eyes wide and flashing dangerously. The mortal was displeased by the change, Law concluded.

Physically Kid far outweighed his lanky form, but being even a lesser deity had its advantages and Law easily kept the larger man pinned. If Kid had realized the futility of fighting he didn't show it, and continued to thrash around. He tried to wrench Law's hands away, and kicked viciously into empty air, but even with his returning strength he couldn't unseat a god. 

Law studied Kid's face closely, observing his fury with clinical detachment despite the fact that his own nose was only a few short inches away from gnashing teeth. He cataloged the way Kid's pupils contracted to pinpricks, how his brow creased with rage, and the veins that were starting to stand out from exertion at his temples. The constant change in the mortal's features was fascinating.  
Previous encounters with humans had convinced Law they were rather meek things, though admittedly he did not have much experience with the ones that moved. Living mortals tended to cower in fear before him, and in the afterlife they instinctually kept their distance, like a school of fish swirling away from an apex predator. For his part he preferred to just avoid them. 

But this man's reaction was distinctly abnormal, and Law was beginning to think he had happened across something genuinely rare. 

With that in mind, he resolved to elicit some new expressions from the mortal. Law knew very little about human emotions, and nothing of how to manipulate them, but that wouldn't dissuade him. Emotions were derived from the mind, and from his point of view the mind was only a subset of the body. And he knew the body very well. 

Law snatched Kid's wrists out of the air as he was trying to punch, pinning them to the ground above Kid's head with one inexorable hand. The mortal only had time to make an indignant noise, the movement had been too fast for him to resist. Law used his free hand to trace the shell of Kid's ear, ending with a gentle tug on the earlobe. He rubbed that spot between his thumb and forefinger, knowing that area contained a high concentration of nerve endings, and watched Kid's face intently for a response. 

The man reacted, but again it wasn't the way Law intended. 

Kid twisted violently, flailing as hard as he could against the ground. “What the fuck, you damn freak! Get off me!” he roared.

Law ignored the outburst and moved his fingers to stroke down the man's neck, trailing over fine hairs that stood up reflexively in the wake of his fingertips. He curled his fingers to drag his nails over Kid's throat and the mortal stilled abruptly, sensing danger. 

The new response pleased Law and he kept dragging his nails down until they caught on the man's clavicle, another sensitive area. He laid his palm flat onto the bone and slid it from sternum to shoulder in one smooth motion. He could already feel the slow throb of a pulse awakening under the skin; the mortal was recovering at a rather impressive pace. Kid was breathing heavily from his previous exertions, warily trying to discern the god's intent through narrowed eyes. No doubt the human was still somewhat weak from having only recently died, but that clearly wasn't going to keep him from fighting for long. 

He reached down further to scrape his thumbnail over a nipple before rubbing it until it stiffened.

Kid curled his lip back and growled through his teeth, “Fucking pervert.” He flexed his arms and gave a sharp tug to test Law's grip again, but the hold hadn't weakened.

“I'm not going to hurt you. If you stop trying to hit me, I will let you go. This would be easier with both hands.”

Kid glared at him, “If you try to fuck me, I'll fucking kill you, you piece of shit.”

The assumption was so unexpected Law actually smiled. It was a small smile, and in combination with his flat gray eyes it made him look rather deranged, but it was a smile nonetheless. 

“I do not intend to 'fuck' you. As I said, you do not fully understand the situation you're in. You cannot return to the realm of the living, and I am responsible for sending you into the afterlife, but your circumstances are quite unique. I would prefer to keep you here for further observation.”

The man sneered, “Seems like more than observing, damn freak.”

Law's lips curved ambiguously, “Patience, mortal. I'll bring you to heaven in due time. Now, stay still.”

With that promise he released Kid's wrists slowly. When he was sure the mortal was not going to resume his struggles immediately, Law moved his hand down to begin properly experimenting with the man's nipples, his strange smile fading back to nothing as he refocused his attention. Simply rubbing them had little effect besides encouraging blood flow, but now when Law pinched and pulled he was soon rewarded by Kid tensing his stomach and scowling at him. 

_Interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up had been... odd.

When Kid regained consciousness his eyelids were heavier than lead, and it took him a long minute to remember he could open them. After he finally did he could see nothing but a dull, clouded sky overhead, and it felt like he was floating as a disembodied spirit, all his senses smothered by a dreamlike calm. That was probably because he had been completely paralyzed and couldn't feel a damn thing, though he didn't have the presence of mind to realize it at the time. 

Memories of the battle were hazy. Moments of clarity bubbled up and were reabsorbed into the fog faster than he could comprehend them. It had been difficult to recall where he was, or what he had been doing there in the first place, and he was only dimly aware that now he should be doing something besides staring at the sky.

The most he could do was roll his eyes around in their sockets, and even that took effort. He caught a glimpse of dark figure at his side, and in his daze the stranger, kneeling on the ground beside him like a tender savior, with a tan face and a smudge of coal black hair, had looked absolutely heavenly. So of course he had said aloud the first thought that popped into his head.

“Are you an angel?” 

No matter how concussed or delirious he was, he normally wouldn't have said something that stupid in a thousand years. 

But when the stranger looked up and skewered him with a pair of fathomless steel gray eyes, Kid could actually believe it when he said yes.

The last thing he remembered clearly was being face down in wet stinking dirt, rage and adrenaline buzzing distantly in his skull, slipping away further with every heartbeat. That memory was about as close to the feeling of dying as he could imagine, and if this guy was supposed to be an angel... He almost hoped he was just going crazy, “Then... I'm dead?”

And the guy had said yes again. 

Well shit, he really did it this time. 

His thoughts had then turned immediately to the fate of his crew, and that was what finally broke the unnatural sense of calm. He only really started getting pissed off when the stranger refused to tell him what happened.

Being unceremoniously pinned to the ground by the guy, who was absurdly strong despite his size and implacable as a goddamn marble statue, had made him straight up furious. And just to make things ten times worse, he couldn't even use his devil fruit powers to introduce the fool to all the rusty scrap metal within 200 yards. The ability must have left his body when he died, which only cemented the reality of his situation and was, in his humble opinion, a huge fucking crock of shit.

Even before he had eaten the devil fruit, never in his life had he fought someone who could hold him down as easily as a lion stepping on a mouse. His days on earth and at sea had been a practice in exerting his own will on others, by force when necessary. He had never allowed someone to toy with his body like this before, and if anyone tried he slaughtered them without hesitation. 

Once the initial surge of outrage had passed he was smart enough to realize he didn't stand a chance in a straight fight with this bastard, and he wasn't exactly eager to find out what would happen if he got killed while he was already dead. Despite his reputation, Eustass Kid was not a complete lunatic. It was galling as all hell, but he wasn't surrendering, just waiting for a better tactical opportunity to break free. To be one hundred percent clear: not surrender, tactics.

And now he was getting thoroughly felt up by the freak. 

Kid didn't move his arms from above his head when his wrists were finally released, not knowing what to do with them that wouldn't get him pinned again. All he could do was hope the guy would get his jollies soon and then get the fuck off him. 

Giving up control was a completely foreign experience for Kid—he would even go so far as to say voluntary surrender was the antithesis of his lifestyle—and he was a little unsettled to find he wasn't completely hating it. It was frustrating of course, and the way that guy kept staring like he could see right through his skin was annoying as fuck, but it wasn't really inspiring an overwhelming sense of fury like he would have expected. The stranger just seemed like a freak.

He was also starting to suspect this guy wasn't even a real angel. Kid figured if he would take advantage of the recently deceased, he probably wouldn't have any qualms about lying either, and really weren't angels supposed to be nice and helpful, or... something? That's what he assumed, anyway. The only times Kid had been inside a church were when he was looting one, so it wasn't like he was any kind of expert on these things.

He grit his teeth as his captor rose up a bit to slid back and sit on his upper thighs, dragging nails down his torso hard enough to leave the skin tingling, and stopping right above his crotch. He had known the perv would eventually make it down there, and was irritated that even through his torn up, bloodstained pants it was obvious he was getting hard.

This guy though, angel or not, had the uncanny ability to find every spot that sent a shock of excitement straight to his cock, despite Kid making every effort to quash any reaction that could be used as positive feedback. 

At least the shithead wasn't being smug about it, he just rubbed his palm over the bulge before untying the blue sash around Kid's hips and pulling down the waistband of the pants underneath. Kid bit the inside of his cheek and tried to stay indifferent when his cock was taken up by one firm hand, but there was no way he was going to be able to keep a straight face. The way the hand moved on him was nothing short of sublime, stroking his shaft slowly with just the right amount of grip, and the slight twist under the head every time before sliding smoothly back down was making his toes curl. He was rock hard in no time, and when a thumb pressed against the wet slit his hips jerked forward before he could stop them.

The intense look the freak was giving him while touching him was too unnerving. Since his own dick was already blatantly betraying his attempts to seem unaffected, Kid decided to give up the act and dragged his arm over his face to keep the guy from enjoying whatever embarrassing expression he must be making.

“The frenulum has the highest density of nerve endings on the human body, aside from the clitoris,” Law remarked mildly, swiping a slick drop of precum over said frenulum with the pad of his thumb and admiring how the touch made Kid's abdominals flex. 

“No shit,” Kid mumbled. He was a little too distracted to notice that it was the first time the death god had spoken unprompted.

Law could see the edges of a flush on the mortal's cheeks from under the heavy muscled arm Kid had drawn over his eyes. He wanted to tell him to move it away so he could get a better look, but given the short history of their interactions thus far he suspected Kid wouldn't oblige him. 

He settled for watching the man's remarkably expressive mouth. Every shift in touch on his cock resulted in the human clenching his teeth, making his jaw flex, and his lips curve in hints of suppressed expressions and sounds. Lips were one of the more dramatic features of the human body, as well as incredibly sensitive, and Law wanted to reach up and touch, but he thought Kid would bite him if he tried. 

Instead Law reached down and cupped Kid's balls, giving his package a tight squeeze and kneading firmly, all while maintaining a steady stroke on his cock with the other hand.

Kid sucked in a quick breath and moved his arm away from his eyes only enough so he could glare at Law, “Watch it, asshole! I want to keep those.” 

“Testicles are more resilient than you give them credit for,” Law replied, though he gentled his grip. “Also, you won't be able to produce children now that you're dead.”

“Yeah well you still don't need to fucking castrate me, Christ.”

Without giving Kid a chance to break eye contact again, Law released his hold entirely and slipped his fingers into his mouth. 

Kid swallowed hard; the way the god was sucking on two fingers and staring him down implied a promise he really wouldn't mind being fulfilled, and that mouth looked just as clever as those skillful fingers had been. When Law shifted around and pushed his thighs open to sit between them he dared to believe his wish was coming true, until he felt a wet nudge between the cheeks of his ass. 

He sat up, immediately furious, ready to haul off and punch him in the head, “What the FUCK do you-” 

Law let go of Kid's cock to bat away the incoming fist and interrupted him with a brusque shove back into the ground.

“Don't be alarmed, this will make it more pleasurable for you. Please stay still.”

“I knew you were lying you piece of shit! If you think I'm just gonna lie down and let you do whatever you want-” Kid seethed and tried claw off the hand pressing down on his chest.

Law looked bored, and only said “As I have assured you, I have no interest in that,” before breaching him with one slick finger.

“You bastard. Fuck. _You_.” Kid hissed through his teeth as his prostate was located on the first stroke. He couldn't help squirming against the pressure; this wasn't a feeling he was particularly used to. His ass resisted the intrusion at first, but Law was working some kind of magic that made it feel like he was melting open and another finger slid in easily after the first.

Determined as Kid was not to enjoy it, his body apparently shared none of his inhibitions. Law rubbed him mercilessly from the inside with the same precision he had practiced before, and inevitably it produced results. Law's fingers dragged and rubbed against the sweet spot on every stroke, making Kid's nerves sing and bringing his blood to a boil with devastating efficiency. 

Eventually Kid couldn't even remember if he was trying to get away or to press down harder on Law's fingers. He had completely forgotten about vocalizing his protest in favor of watching Law's wrist moving steadily between his legs. 

“Stay still.” Law repeated unnecessarily when he slid his other hand back down to curl around Kid's cock.

Kid was helpless to stop a groan when Law twisted the fingers inside him and matched the motion on his cock at the same time. Both of Law's hands combined was more stimulation than any man could be expected to bear.

“Fuck,” he muttered, letting his head fall back onto the ground. It wasn't going to take Law much longer to make him snap. 

It was a lost cause, he rationalized. He was already well past the point of no return. If he didn't come in the next 30 seconds he was probably going to do something really embarrassing, so coming with someone's fingers up his ass was the lesser evil at the moment. In the very back of his mind he knew he might regret it later, but all he cared about now was letting Law wring out his release with deft hands. 

So he grit his teeth, shut his eyes, and allowed himself to fall over the edge. 

The second Law felt Kid's cock twitch in his hand he curled the fingers inside to press insistently against the man's prostate. 

Kid bucked up into Law's fist and choked back a gasp, and the next second he was shooting all over his own chest. 

And it was so fucking good. Better than good. All the tension was released in an instant, as if some cord inside him had simply been cut. His whole body was left warm and tingling, though the feeling was already ebbing away into the unpleasantly damp ground beneath his naked backside. He heaved a sigh, hoping it at least sounded more irritated than he felt. It was really hard to be angry after coming like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the last chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you done?” he asked, affecting indifference. 

Law tilted his head slightly to the side in consideration, “That would depend on your stamina, which judging by your age and physique, should be abundant.” 

Kid frowned, “I'd almost think that was a compliment if it didn't sound so much like you're still planning to fuck me.”

“I'm uncertain how to disabuse you of that idea if you will not believe what I say.”

“You ever heard of 'actions speak louder than words'?”

“Hm,” Law said.

Kid waited for comprehension to dawn but the guy only looked at him blankly. Clearly he did not follow. 

He lifted himself up onto his elbows so he could scowl at the other man properly, “Alright look you damn freak, I can only assume the reason you're fucking around with me like this is because you actually want to fuck, so if you're really not gonna fuck me then either get on my dick or let me go already.”

“I see.” was all Law replied, though his expression still did not reflect understanding, and Kid really wasn't sure how he could be more blunt.

Then Law was suddenly standing to shrug out of his long black coat, stripping off the pants and biohazard-yellow shirt he was wearing underneath faster than humanly possible before descending to straddle a stunned Kid, this time with the firm curve of his bare ass pressing against Kid's upper thighs.

Kid's mouth went dry, _oh. Shit, yeah_. He really hadn't been expecting Law to take that last part literally, or for there to be much of anything nice to look at under that coat. The guy was so lanky he could have been part skeleton or something else equally fucked up. At worst he'd have some completely unnatural parts down there. 

The reality was more than a pleasant surprise. Law appeared gorgeously human, all smooth tan skin over mesmerizing long limbs and lean muscle. His chest and shoulders were inked with stylized hearts, and the curving black lines and whorls highlighted the alluring way his torso slimmed from shoulder to hip, where a very nice cock was jutting up to lay against the flat of Law's belly. Kid almost licked his lips, that's how fucking delicious he looked.

Even when perched completely naked on top of Kid, Law still seemed aloof and slightly bored, but Kid was smug to see at least one part of him was affected by all the torment he had been putting Kid through. He wanted to break that freak's detached calm as payback for the orgasm that had been forced out of him.

He leaned back down to the ground, his hands moving automatically to run up Law's legs and settle on those narrow hips, and he could already feel his own cock stir with interest despite having come hardly a minute ago. 

He didn't hold back the grin that crept over his face, “That's more like it.” 

Law reached forward to trail his fingers through the cooled streaks of Kid's release, bringing wet fingertips up to his mouth for an investigative lick. 

Kid zeroed in on the movement. Now that he was really looking he noticed even the hands were tattooed, D-E-A-T-H spelled out on long fingers. That was too melodramatic for his tastes, but it kinda looked good too. Especially with that little hint of pink tongue lapping off his cum. 

“Your mouth would look great around my cock,” he said, voice low, and rubbed his thumbs idly over Law's sharp hipbones. Damn, it was disconcerting how skinny he was for someone Kid couldn't even shove around.

Law paused, “Is that what you want?”

Kid rolled his eyes, of course this guy couldn't talk dirty. “Nah, right now I wanna to come so deep in your ass you choke on it,” he said, pulling Law closer to grind into him for crude emphasis, “But maybe later.”

Law pursed his lips, that was decidedly not how the digestive tract worked, but he did not care to correct him. He scooped up as much cum off of Kid's stomach as he could and applied it directly to the man's cock, which was already half-hard and growing quickly. Glancing up he saw that Kid was watching him slick up his length with a predatory keenness. The mortal had become more relaxed and much less hostile after orgasm, less resistant too; in fact he appeared to be downright interested now, holding Law firmly in place with two heavy hands on his hips.

Law could only deduce that orgasm was a transformative experience for humans.

“Is that gonna be enough?” Kid asked after a moment, still fixated on the slow up-and-down of Law's hand that was making his muscles twitch.

“Do you need more?”

“I meant for you.”

“It will be enough.” Law stuck the fingers of his unoccupied hand into his mouth to cover them with saliva before sitting up on his knees, switching to an underhanded grip on Kid's cock, and reached behind to give himself some brief preparation while he continued to stroke Kid to full hardness.

Kid was kept rapt with anticipation. He had just suggested the idea a moment ago and the guy was already three fingers deep in his own ass. Things were progressing way faster than he could have expected, but he was definitely not about to complain now. Law was leaning forward so he couldn't really see him fingering himself, but just watching him stroking cock with one hand in time with the slight flex of his other arm, all with his brow tensed in concentration, was really fucking hot. In no time Kid was completely hard again, leaking precum with every little twist and tug to add to the slippery mess Law was using to lube him up.

Just when Kid was about to speak up again and move things along—no one had ever lauded his patience—Law straightened up, withdrew his fingers, and readjusted his grip to align Kid's cock with his ass. All Kid could do was hold his breath and stare as the other man held him still and dropped down until the head of his cock was parting slick, tight flesh. 

Law didn't pause once, sinking all the way down onto the length in one smooth slide until he was seated flush with Kid's hips.

And, _Oh sweet fuck_ , it was tight. Kid's eyes rolled back in his head immediately. The feeling of his cock being buried into that perfect ass in a single uninterrupted motion was nearly too much. For a moment everything else dropped away and the only thing left was the all-encompassing pressure, and the rim of Law's body squeezing him around the base of his cock so tightly it was almost painful. 

When he came back to reality the first thing he noticed was that Law was watching his face with the smallest hint of amusement. Then he realized his mouth was hanging open, and snapped it shut with a scowl. 

Without waiting to ask if Law was ready, Kid dug his heels into the dirt and thrust up hard, dragging Law down at the same time to push his cock in as deep as he could go. That finally broke the man's aloof expression, and Kid grinned viciously to see Law's jaw drop and eyelids flutter half-closed. Law barely had time to brace his arms on the ground to either side of Kid's ribs before Kid was lifting him up and slamming in again, setting into a fast rough pace before the other man could regain his composure. 

“Jesus, _fuck_ ,” was all Kid could say to express how heavenly the smooth squeeze of Law's body felt around his cock.

Despite being fucked as hard as Kid could manage in this position, Law was still only watching him lazily through dark lowered lashes, lips slightly parted, getting rocked forward on every thrust. Expending this much effort for such a subdued response was another wholly new experience. Kid was used to easily driving his bed partners crazy. His stature lended itself naturally to his domineering tendencies, and with his not-insignificant skill (along with his very significant ego), he considered himself something of a sex god.

It rubbed his pride the wrong way, but the subtlety of Law's reactions was intoxicating. It made Kid want to fuck him to pieces, to prove a point that he wasn't someone Law could just observe objectively without being affected. 

Kid pushed off the ground, hands fixed on Law's hips to keep from slipping out, and rolled them both over until Law was on his back and Kid was looming over him from between his legs. He put his hands behind Law's knees and bent them back until they were almost touching his chest. Having the other man sprawled carelessly on the ground and spread open beneath him looked just as good as he had expected, and he rocked his hips in a shallow thrust, enjoying the view for a moment. 

“How's my cock feel now, pervert?” he leered, confidence returning as though it had never left now that he was finally on top.

“It's more impressive from the inside,” Law answered.

Kid barked a rough laugh and leaned down heavily, spreading Law's legs apart wide enough that it would've been painful for a common human, and lowered his face inches away from the other man's. Law took it all without a flinch.

“Damn right it is. I'm gonna split you in half with it, you fucking freak.”

He pulled out almost entirely and thrust back in hard to underline his threat, causing the back of Law's head to hit the ground with an audible thump, but there was no protest. Law could probably push him off whenever he chose, but that didn't matter as long as he allowed Kid to keep going like this.

Kid couldn't stop smirking; his malicious streak was being roused by how satisfying it felt to physically dominate this man. It occurred to him that if Law was truly some sort of angel, or devil, whatever, he could afford to be not just rough, but downright vicious, and still not hurt him. It was a heady prospect.

With that in mind he resumed a fast pace, ruthlessly fucking Law into the cold dirt. He dragged one of Law's legs up over his shoulder and allowed the other to slip down and hook over his elbow as he planted both hands onto the ground for better leverage. 

A flush was slowly rising on Law's face. The mortal seemed to be well committed to his pledge to split him in two; every thrust reamed the breath straight out of his lungs and stretched him impossibly full, dragging against all his nerves in a way that made every sensation blend together in waves of warm pleasure. Kid had him pinned in place, pressed down by the mortal's solid weight and caged between two arms. He would have to exert considerable force to move an inch in any direction.

Besides Kid's low noises of exertion, the only sounds that could be heard were Law's cock slapping wetly against his stomach with every roll of Kid's hips, and the obscene squelch of Kid's thick length repeatedly forcing him open. Law could feel the strain building in the muscles of his thighs and back from the awkward position Kid had bent him into. He welcomed the burn, it complemented the living heat of the mortal's body, and the heat that was pooling in his belly. 

He gazed up at Kid's face, now very close to his own. The man's features were hardened with determination, eyes narrow and fully dilated but unfocused, panting open-mouthed with just the white edge of teeth showing. A drop of sweat rolled off the tip of his nose to land on Law's cheek.

When Kid noticed he was being watched again he dipped his head down and nipped at Law's throat, then his chin, before latching sharp teeth onto Law's lower lip. Law opened his mouth in invitation, he had been waiting to get a feel of Kid's mouth for a while, and Kid finally indulged him, covering Law's mouth with his own and delving in greedily. He moved one hand under Law's lower back to lift him up so he could maintain his rhythm while bent completely over, causing Law's other leg to slip off his shoulder and catch on his arm, and kissed like he was trying to devour the other man from the inside out.

The kiss really was more savagery than affection, teeth clacking and Kid occasionally biting down in between conquering every inch of Law's mouth with his tongue. Kid was slightly disappointed to find that Law seemed too durable to bleed no matter how hard he chewed; he wanted to find out what angel blood tasted like.

Law's mouth was still left beautifully wet and swollen by the time Kid pulled back, grinning, to admire his efforts. He wasn't expecting seeing that in combination with Law's dark, heavy lidded gaze, and the dusky blush high on his cheeks to make his balls tighten immediately. The man looked divine, and Kid was _absolutely not_ ready to come yet.

He slowed down to stave off his release, shifted the direction of his thrusts, and tilted Law's hips up, hoping that this guy had all the same parts inside as a normal human did. After some trial and error he managed to find an angle that caused the other man to stiffen, mouth rounding in a silent 'oh'. 

“There?” he asked with a fresh smirk, smacking an open palm onto Law's ass.

“Hn.” Law said, and arched up towards Kid for more. _Shit_ , that was just too good. Kid gave the round cheek in his hand a squeeze and set in to deliberately slide against that spot on every stroke.

When Law's eyes fell shut Kid took it as his cue to speed up again, but going any faster was going to make him lose it. “Touch yourself,” he ordered roughly, and tried to concentrate on not simply rutting into the man until he came.

Law certainly wasn't helping him out with that matter. On Kid's command he snaked a hand between them and wrapped it around his leaking cock. His limbs were beginning to tremble in response to the focused attention Kid was giving his prostate, and the sight of him fisting his own cock, breathless, while his free hand twisted mindlessly against the ground was quickly driving Kid to the brink of control.

Kid lasted less than a minute in that position before he had to drop down, curling over Law, bending him in half and making his thrusts shorter and straight to the point. He could feel the hand moving steadily between them, knuckles occasionally grazing against his belly, and he pressed his face against the side of Law's, nosing into the soft black hair that smelled like ashes and earth.

“I want you to come getting fucked be me,” he breathed hot into his ear, “And I want you to say my name so you'll remember who made you do it.” 

As soon as the words left his lips he could feel Law's body clench tighter around his cock at the same time as he heard him moan, “Ah.. yes, Eustass—” And then warmth was spattering on his stomach, and Law's ass was squeezing him so tight his own orgasm was being milked out of him before he had a chance to move.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck--” he hissed, every muscle going rigid as he spilled deep into Law. The release was so intense it felt like he was going to fly apart, blood rushing through his head louder than a damn typhoon. It took more than a few moments before he remembered how to relax again. 

His heart was still pounding, but Law hardly even looked winded. He would've been a little ticked off by that if he wasn't going to take the memory of Law moaning his name so sweetly to the grave. Or whatever was after the grave, anyway.

He also became aware that his fingers were clamped on Law's hips, dark nails digging harshly into the skin, and he had to consciously pry them off before moving away enough to pull out and flop over onto his back with a huge sigh. Law let him go without comment, legs sliding easily off Kid's arms to drop lax to the ground. 

They lay together in silence, limbs loosening and sweat prickling on skin in the cold air.

“So are all angels huge fucking perverts like you or am I just unlucky,” Kid griped after he caught his breath. He turned to face Law, who for once wasn't watching him back. The god was staring up at the sky, looking as if he had already forgotten Kid was there. 

“I'm not an angel. Are all humans as vulgar and rude as you?”

Kid snorted at the non-answer, “Yeah, smartass. Alright, what am I supposed to call you then?”

“My name is Trafalgar Law, though some call me the surgeon of death. Call me whatever you like.”

“Weird name for a weird guy.” Kid hesitated for a moment before he decided to just go ahead and ask. After all that, one more stupid question couldn't hurt. “So uh... Trafalgar. Will I see you again after you drop me off in heaven or hell or whatever?”

Law's eyebrow flicked up in surprise. He was planning to simply send the man off to the afterlife and resume his duties after this momentary diversion drew to a close, though he certainly was capable of seeing the mortal again whenever he chose; he could pass between worlds as easily as a human crossed the street. He hadn't really considered the possibility, just dismissed it out of hand. But now that Kid brought it up...

“Nobody on earth could make me come like that is all, so I'm gonna be pretty pissed if it turns out you're the only one who can.” Kid continued, only half joking. 

Law turned his head to regard the man seriously, folding his hands together across his stomach, and Kid was about to say just forget the whole thing when he spoke. 

“I like you, mortal. You may see me whenever you wish.”

Kid grinned at him, raising himself up onto one elbow, “Maybe you're not so bad. Hey, I don't gotta leave just yet, right?”

“It makes no difference.”

Kid's grin broadened into a jagged smirk, “Alright, give me a sec then. I still want to see how great your mouth looks around my cock before I go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
